opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
A LIAR APPEARS HEADED TO THE OVAL OFFICE
by Jaxhawk Oct. 22nd, 2008 | 09:31 am Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.�� —Ronald Reagan Richard Nixon left the Presidency as a disgraced liar because of Watergate. President Bush has been accused of lying about Saddam's weapons of mass destruction.Even though this has been proved to be true, the Leftist media and the Democrats still refer to him as a liar. Roosevelt denied he had any knowledge of the pending Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, and then there was "I did not have sex with that woman, Miss Lewinsky". And then the infamous, "it all depends upon what the meaning of is is" to the grand jury by President Clinton! Today we are approaching a new moment in history. A blatant liar apparently is going to be elected President, if you can believe the present polls. Not only does Obama change his positions depending upon the group whom he is speaking. But the BHO man is getting away with blatant lies that the main stream media would expose in a moment if Senator McCain had uttered them. Omama has promised that 95% of the people will get a tax cut if he is elected by taxing the "rich" more. This despite the fact that we already have a steeply progressive income tax, with the top 5 percent of earners paying 60 percent of the taxes (in 2006), and the top 25 percent paying 86 percent. And if that isn't enough to convince you. Tell me how he can take the $500 out of the general revenue fund that he plans to give to the millions of people who do not pay taxes, unless he robs the Social Security "trust fund"? By doing this he will precipitate disaster for Seniors who count on the SS check each month! Obama wants to perform an experiment by confiscating more of the income of the most productive earners (who create the overwhelming majority of jobs) and distributing it to those who earn less. He calls it "spreading the wealth around"! It's been done before,with dreadful results. Call it socialism if you like. But don't call it “fairness". He says he is a Christian who attended Reverend Wrights church, but denies he ever heard any radical anti-American, racist sermons when attending Wright's services. He qualifies his position by saying he wasn't a regular attendee at Sunday services, which if true does not represent a person who is a strong Christian person. Then there is his association with Bill Ayers and Bernadine Dorn. The Weatherman bombers who not too long ago said they were sorry they didn't bomb more! Obama alleges he was 8 years old when they did their anti-American act. This is true, but he denied on National television that he launched his Senatorial campaign at a fund raiser in the Ayers/Dorn home, when in fact he did! And to top it off he served on the Annenberg Board of Directors with Bill Ayers during the Clinton Administration. Then board member, presidential candidate Barack Obama and William Ayers, a former 1960s and 1970s radical turned college professor and education activist, was part of a $500 million initiative by Philadelphia publisher and philanthropist Walter Annenberg to aid schools around the country.The half-billion-dollar "gift," as it was described by President Bill Clinton at a 1993 White House ceremony, would go on to provide 2-to-1 matching-fund grants to 18 school districts around the nation. Called the Annenberg Challenge, the fund provided $50 million to the Philadelphia School District and $49.2 million to Chicago.source:Wikapedia Tell me that a person serving on a board of directors of an organisation, disbursing $49.2 million, does not have a personal relationship with his board membership! In 1992, Obama was director of Project Vote in Chicago, which helped register 150,000voters on the city's South Side. Obama's successful work was credited in multiple media reports with helping to elect Democratic Senator Carol Moseley Braun. Obama's campaign claims ACORN was "not part of" Project Vote, but the organization's incorporation papers, obtained by WND, show Project Vote is a trademark name whose parent company is registered at the same New Orleans address in which ACORN and multiple ACORN affiliates are housed. Obama himself previously connected Project Vote to ACORN. "I've been fighting alongside ACORN on issues you care about my entire career. Even before I was an elected official, when I ran Project Vote voter registration drives in Illinois, ACORN was smack dab in the middle of it, and we appreciate your work," Obama was quoted on his own campaign website as saying at an ACORN meeting, according to a post by official Obama website blogger Sam Graham-Felsen.source: World Net Daily These are just a few of the LIES that Obama has told the electorate. When he is in the Oval Office, GOD forbid, he will continue to lie by blaming everything he does wrong on the previous administrations mess he inherited, You can take that to the bank! http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00085973/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000czeaa/ Posted by bill at 10:22:17 | Permanent Link | Comments (0) | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 22, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: LIES Opinions Category: REBUTTAL Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.